


Second commission for #114736

by Yawning_Pelicans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, commission, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawning_Pelicans/pseuds/Yawning_Pelicans
Summary: This is a commission for #114736 on Lioden. Read at your own risk I guess.





	Second commission for #114736

Varvara awoke to a leaking hole and heat running throughout her body. She was living with her friend Brufous, a large dominant male bear. Varvara knew she wasn't in heat, she had just gotten out of one. That didn't change the fact that she was having the same symptoms that she would have during her heat. Her scent was sweeter to show that she was prepared to breed, but Varvara wasn't interested in mating with a buck. The only creature she was interested in was Brufous, but she knew that he didn't feel the same about her. That didn't stop her from teasing him sexually though. 

Varvara knew that she smelled alluring, so she used her scent to attract bucks who wanted to mate her to make Brufous jealous. She would let the bucks fight over her, acting like she was interested in them before ultimately rejecting the last buck standing. She did usually allow the male to get close to her, sometimes even letting the male taste her sweet fluids. She never allowed them to mate her though, she really only wanted to be mated by Brufous. He seemed clueless to her advances, however. No matter how much she tried to subtly show that she wanted him to mate her, he never picked up on it. Quite frankly, it annoyed Varvara. 

She just wanted to be mounted by the large bear, filled by his cock and eventually his seed. She wanted to feel stuffed to the brim, like his cock was making its way through her intestines. He didn't seem to want her though, which occasionally made her contemplate allowing a buck to mount her, just so that she could get some relief from her desires. Varvara knew that it was stupid, of course, a bear wouldn't want to mate a tiny buck like her. Brufous would eventually want to mate a female bear and have cubs while Varvara would have to move on and find a prize buck to mate. It would be a whole lot easier for her to just let the winning buck mate with her, perhaps that's what she would do this time.

She had had no relief during her recent heat, not even Brufous's scent to fantasize about. Brufous had left her to ride out her heat by herself, which frustrated Varvara to no end. She hated how much it frustrated her, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to be satisfied by Brufous, and she knew that she could satisfy him too. The things that Varvara wanted to do to Brufous were endless, ranging from feeling his seed fill up her mouth after sucking him off to fucking his face with her cunt.

She gingerly pranced out of the cave after seeing that Brufous was nowhere to be seen. She noticed that a few bucks were already gathering around her shared cave, trying to see who the heat scent was coming from. Varvara laid down in the grass where she could be seen by all of the bucks, which only invigorated them in their fights. Varvara was a beautiful doe, her pelt a mixture of shades of brown and her fawn spots had been retained even to adulthood. A male that she had seen often was there as well. He was a sixteen point buck, the largest in the fights. He had beaten all of the other males easily every other time he had shown up to fight for the chance to mate Varvara. If he won again, maybe he would get the opportunity to mate her this time.

The fights were over quickly when they went up against the large buck. It took about an hour, but eventually, he had beaten all of the competition. The buck swiftly strutted over to Varvara as he had many times previously. He sniffed her over, licking her neck possessively. She normally would have reacted aggressively, such possession was not his right. This time, however, she didn't care. Varvara leaned into the grooming, allowing him to cover her in his scent. He grew bolder, moving instead to her leaking hole. He took a cautious lick at it, backing away quickly so that she did not kick him. Instead, she moaned at the mere stimulation. She was so starved for sexual attention that a light touch could send her into a moaning mess. 

The buck stepped forward again, taking another lick at her hole. She hummed in pleasure, egging the male on. He stuck his tongue into her cunt, which made her squeak in surprise. She hadn't expected him to do that, but she liked it. She wished that it was Brufous doing the licking, but she would deal with the buck if it meant she got satisfied. 

Another thing she hadn't expected was to hear a loud bear's roar. The buck startled and bounded away, leaving Varvara alone. She didn't blame him, most deer were scared of bears and rightfully so. She, however, recognized the sound of the roar as Brufous's. The large male looked angry, but Varvara didn't know why. She hadn't done anything wrong. 

"Who was he?' The large bear's voice was low and warning, which only upset Varvara. Brufous didn't have the right to speak to her like that. 

"Why does it matter to you?" Varvara snapped back, anger flashing in her green eyes. Brufous obviously wasn't expecting such an aggressive response from Varvara. He reared his head back and shook it before returning to look at her. 

"You're mine, not anyone else's," Brufous claimed, which made Varvara snort. 

"You have never claimed me, despite the ample opportunity to do so. So no, I am not yours." Varvara pawed at the ground angrily. How dare Brufous claim such things when he had not even mentioned that he wanted to mate with her.

"You will be soon." Brufous growled as he gently picked her up by the neck. He carried her into their cave, where he presented her cunt to himself. She breathed quickly, her fantasies were coming true. Brufous was going to mate her!.

"It seems that you've already had forplay, so I'm sure you won't mind me just going right in." He said with a slight snarl. She didn't regret her decision from earlier however, so his snarl fell on deaf ears. She nodded quickly, wanting him to get on with it. 

His cock was already unsheathed, dripping precum and ready to be pushed into Varvara's petite body. She quivered in anticipation. Brufous seemed to want to torture her though, dragging his cock over her sensitive cunt until she cried for him to put it in her. 

"Put it in, put it in!" She begged, her large doe eyes full of lust and want. Brufous complied, quickly ramming his entire cock into her tiny body. She shrieked with pleasure, the overstimulization almost too much for her to bear. He was ruthless on her tiny body, ramming his large cock in and out quickly, claiming her for his own. She nearly saw stars as he continued his abuse. 

She whined when he pulled out, hating the lack of his giant cock in her body. He moved so that his cock was level with her face and shoved it down her throat. She choked on it, oily tears welling in her eyes. He started giving her thoat the same treatment as her cunt, fucking it brutally. She was getting saliva everywhere, it was dripping down her chest and onto the cave floor. 

He quickly removed himself from her mouth, however. She whined once again, he needed to pick a place and stay there. Brufous returned to her cunt, ramming into it with the same force as he had before. This time however, he was more erratic with his strokes. Varvara assumed that he was close to cumming, and she had assumed correctly. 

He came with a roar, pumping his thick seed into her body. She moaned loudly at the feeling, and moaned even louder after he pulled out. The hot liquids spilled out of her cunt, running down her legs. Brufous lapped them up before whispering in her ear.

"You're mine, don't ever forget it." After that experience, Varvara wasn't sure she ever could.


End file.
